


A Shadowed Past

by ttlyxxxoblivious



Category: Bandom, Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Blood, Dark Shadows - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Vampires, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttlyxxxoblivious/pseuds/ttlyxxxoblivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gabilliam spin on Dark Shadows. It starts out similarly, but turns into it's own twisted story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadowed Past

Gabriel Saporta was the only son of the founder of Portasville in the New World. He held his head high as he watched his father build the town into a bustling new city that made its profits from its abundance of seafood. They were able to build a mansion of the utmost grandeur and fill it with countless servants for him to grow into as young man.

He found himself entertaining one of those very maids his father employed until she discovered her love was unrequited. Upon finding out that he had set his heart on another woman, she swore she would take revenge. Unbeknownst to him, the maid was also a witch willing to use her magic for vengeance. She cursed his beloved parents to untimely deaths and his young love to take her own life against her will. Distraught by the deaths brought upon him, Gabriel tried to follow the young woman in death only to find out he was cursed to be a vampire and suffer for eternity.

Her final act of retribution was to turn the town against him. They surrounded his house and chained him within a steel coffin that was buried 7 feet beneath the ground. There he was sentenced to live out his suffering in silence and darkness without a drop of nourishing blood.

-200 years later-

“Hello, my name is William Beckett and I am here for the new maintenance position.”  He smiled cautiously at the ragged doorman and waited to be let in. “I believe the woman of the house is expecting me.” He stared blankly at him a moment longer before opened the door wider and allowed him to come in. The mansion, despite being neglected, was still a sight to behold.  “Wow, this is incredible.” He also silently considered how this would not seem so nice when he was spending his days trying to bring it back to life.

“You must be William. Thank you for coming.” A Latina woman held out her hand to the young man and shook it firmly. “I hope you’re not too turned off by the state of our home. I don’t think it’ll be too hard to keep it standing.” She began walking toward a sitting room on the second floor and he followed quietly while taking in the fine details of the woodwork. “You may call me Mrs. Saporta. Now, we are not quite the family we used to be, so we can really only afford to do the minimum maintenance. Dust and polish the main rooms and bedrooms only. We’ve closed off the other wing along with several useless rooms as to not waste heating them. You may have your own room and do as our grounds keeper, Allen, says. He may be old and slow, but you must learn everything in order to take his place.”

The tall man took her instructions in with several nods and silently wished he picked a normal job or went to college like all of his other friends in town. Despite his unease, he knew that the pay would be higher than minimum wage and he could at least say he lived in a mansion. She neared the end of her one-sided conversation and smiled softly at him. “My daughter is in her ‘teen phase’ and my nephew is a little troubled, but I’m sure you’ll warm up to them. That’s it; so let me show you to your room. Dinner is in an hour and we’d love for you to join us.” With quick, light steps she led him down the hall and to a decent sized room with a four-post bed and a wardrobe. “It’s still a bit dusty, but you can take that on as one of your first tasks.” 

She left with another smile and he set his luggage down beside the old bed. The blankets did not seem to have the layer of dust that the other furniture had, so he guessed they had at least provided him with fresh bedding. He sat down on the mattress and laid back. “Why did I have to suck in high school?” He let out a sigh and wandered into the hall to find a bathroom. Once there, he looked into the mirror and sighed. His long, brown hair was in need of a brush and upon closer inspection his clothes looked as though they were a tad too short from all ends. He rolled his eyes and fiddled around his room until he heard the call for dinner.

**

Construction workers dug deep into the earth until their machine reached a solid object. The men jumped into the trench and began shoveling until they uncovered a bizarre chained coffin. They curiously cut the heavy chains until the lid opened on its own accord. A pale man moved rapidly and grabbed an unsuspecting man to drain him in seconds.  “Apologies, I have not had a drink in ages and my thirst comes first.” He proceeded to drain the others at the site until he felt rejuvenated. The land had changed in unimaginable ways and he found it very difficult to orient himself toward his home.

Upon setting his eyes on the dilapidated house, the vampire cringed. “My, what has happened to my father’s creation?” He stood looking up at the building until an elderly man approached him. 

“May I help you Sir?”  

The vampire turned to look at the man and raised an eyebrow before staring deep into his eyes and enthralling him in his glamour. “What year is it, good man?”

“2013. It’s May 10th of 2013.”

“Dear lord, it’s been nearly 200 years! Now listen, this is my house and you will be my faithful servant. Lead me to my relatives.” The man nodded obediently and began his feeble walk to the grand entrance. “Ah, it has been ages since I’ve set foot in the fine work of my father. You know, all of this woodwork is the product of fine craftsmen that took years to finish; a true labor of blood, sweat, and tears.”

“Allen, is someone here?” Mrs. Saporta walked down the main staircase and cast a cautious glance at the man in her house that looked frightening like her ancestor pictured above the fireplace. She took quick glances between the two until he followed her gaze.

“Ah, yes, madam. It is I, your ancestor Gabriel Saporta. I am humbled to meet you however disappointed I may be with the state of my house.”

“Y-your house? But Gabriel has been dead for centuries….”

“Are you sure? What have you heard of his death?”

“Nothing, but this is simply not possible.”

The vampire smiled brightly and bowed to her. “Would you be more at ease if I could prove it to you? I know this house inside and out and I’m sure there are places you’ve never been. I can show you, if you’d like.”

She took another glance at the portrait and the man before him and nodded gently, “I will allow you a chance to prove yourself.”

The two walked up the stairs and into a sitting room where he promptly ran his hands along the woodwork around the fireplace. He smiled distantly before stepping back and placing his cane in a small mark on the floor. With a soft click, gears began to turn and a quiet grinding noise began to fill the room. Soon the fireplace went out and began to shift back to reveal a staircase. “If you wish to follow, my dear, I can show you more.” He stepped confidently into the hidden passage and followed the dust-filled hall until he came to a stop in a treasure-filled room. “My father adored these passages and felt they were the best place to keep his assets.”

“Oh my god.” The woman looked around in awe before turning to her relative. “How is it possible that you are here after so many years?”

“I have been cursed to be a vampire by a wicked maiden. She has caused me unbearable pain in my youth and wished for me to suffer forever.”

“I… can believe it. There had always been odd rumors of the supernatural type in our family. If you want to stay I’d be glad to share this house with you and my family.”

“Thank you. I suppose you would be my very distant niece.”

** 

“So, you’re really a vampire? How old are you?”

Gabe looked down at the young boy sitting at their table with a ghost of a smile. “I am 225 roughly.”

The boy’s eyes widened as he smiled up at the vampire. “Cool.”

“Cool?”

“William, how do you explain ‘cool’?” The boy looked expectantly at the in-house employee walking up to the table to join them. “Uncle Gabe’s never heard it before.”

The man bit his lip and looked at the vampire. “Swell or neat, I guess.” He was told he was a vampire, but was still skeptical of the idea. He didn’t look too much like a vampire other than the darker circles under his eyes. To be honest with himself, he looked handsome. A blush covered his face as he realized the vampire had noticed his staring.

“Interesting. You are the other grounds keeper?” He watched the man curiously since he was not used to the hired help dining with the family.

“I am. It’s, uh, nice to meet you.” William brushed some hair behind his ear before sneaking another glance at Gabriel.

“Likewise. You will have your hands full very soon since I intend on bringing my home back up to my father’s standards.” He admiringly looked around the room they were in and smiled faintly.

“Dinner is served.” Mrs. Saporta joined them in the room and sighed when she did not see her daughter at the table. “Anna! Dinner!”

Gabriel started at the woman’s abrupt shouting, which was certainly not lady-like. The tall man sitting across from him noticed his reaction with a shy grin. He raised an eyebrow to him in question and it was answered with a simple shrug.

A teenage girl stomped into the room with a frustrated sigh. “Ugh, I’m not even hungry. Why do I have to be down—What is _he_ doing here? Can he even eat?” She cast a judgmental glare at the vampire and he returned the gesture. She was donning strange sparkles on her fabric-lacking clothing. Youth of this generation certainly were perplexing.

Her mother gasped in embarrassment for her daughter’s rudeness and looked apologetically at her relative. “I’m sorry, she’s going through a phase where she can’t be bothered to use her manners.” She turned to reprimand her daughter. “Apologize, young lady. He may join us for dinner if he likes and you should try to be more polite.”

She huffed indignantly and looked at the immortal, “Sorry.”

**

In just a few days the house was brimming with deliverymen, landscapers, and even designers trying to recreate the grand style of the mansion in its former glory. Gabe walked the house with his head held high and a ghost of a smile on his face. He spotted what he assumed to be a designer and raised an eyebrow. She was starting at a painting of him with her hand on her hip. He wriggled his fingers absentmindedly before deciding to have a word with her. She looked enticing enough from behind. “Dashing, wasn’t I?” 

The woman turned around and he nearly gasped. “A little arrogant aren’t you? I was thinking more along the lines of depressed.” 

Still somewhat speechless, he took in the sight of William with a new light. He had long, brown hair that cascaded down onto his boney shoulders. His frame was tall and lanky with hips that very well could have belonged to a woman. Not only that, but he had legs that went on for miles.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was a touchy subject.” He had mistaken his silence for discomfort of a different kind, but it had pulled the vampire from his mind regardless.

“No, no. I just, well, honestly I mistook you for a woman.” He smiled nervously and cleared his throat. He certainly did not mean to say that aloud. “I must be off. Goodbye, William.”

William stood there with eyebrows raised as he watched the vampire escape impossibly fast. “What the hell?”

**

“Mister Saporta, may I have a word with you?” A young woman smiled sweetly at the vampire before putting a hand on his arm.

“Yes, of course.” He looked curiously at the woman and led her to his temporary office. “Is there a problem.”

“I just… wanted to show you how much I appreciate you restoring such a historic monument.” She stepped closer to him and looked up at him through her lashes.

“Oh… _oh_.” He realized her true intentions and paused to contemplate the situation. Before he could take action, she slid forward and placed a daring hand on his thigh. He bit back a groan before whispering. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had such an interaction with a woman?” She simply giggled in response and moved to connect their lips hungrily.

**

Gabriel walked slowly up to the boy watching television on the couch. “Where is your aunt? I would like to have a quick word with her about the renovations.”

“She’s having a ‘girls weekend’ but she said William can help with anything you need.” He glanced momentarily at Gabe before turning back to the TV. 

“When will she be back?”

“Sunday night or Monday morning. They haven’t done this since my dad left, so I don’t really know.”

“But I need to discuss the plans before the end of tomorrow.” He let out a frustrated sigh and began to pace slowly in an effort to avoid talking to the man.

“Just talk to William, jeez.”

He gave up with a frustrated growl and started wandering around the mansion. After failing to find him in the main rooms, he headed toward his bedroom. His vampire senses had him at a dead stop when he heard distinct sounds of copulation. What was more disturbing was that there were clearly no women involved. His face paled at the traditionally heinous act and he scurried off to his own room.

Gabriel paced rapidly to mill over the new discovery. This man whom he had accidentally attempted to court was actually a homosexual. Did that mean he was attracted to a gay man? Was this normal in this day and age? The worst part was that he still had to talk to the man after knowing what he had just done. 

He let out a growl of frustration and left the house to take in some much needed nourishment. He closed his eyes and listened until he heard the quiet crunch of fallen twigs in the distance. With an incomprehensible speed he went toward the noise and stopped casually in front of a couple holding hands as they walked down the wooded trail. “Well, hello. Can you do me a favor and keep calm? I truly hate the taste of fear in your blood.” His eyes lulled the two into a sleepy comfort. He slipped close to the young woman and drained her effortlessly before staring skeptically at the male. He was full of youth and surely held the attentions of women effortlessly. He lowered his fangs to his neck slowly and couldn’t help but breathe in the scent of his cologne. Before his blood could be drained his mind briefly wondered if William wore a similar scent.

He wandered casually back to the mansion before spotting the young grounds keeper by the stairs. “Ah, William. I have been looking for you. I would like to discuss some of the plans we have before the new carpets are installed.”

**

“I have heard through the grapevine that Gabriel has finally graced this town with his presence again.”

“Who are you?” William looked at the blond in the doorway. He was certain that the family hadn’t told anyone outside of the household about the vampire’s return.

“Oh, I’m Erin Fetherston. An old friend of Gabe’s, so to speak.”

“I’ll, um, go get him.” He opened the door for her to step inside. “Wait here.” He scurried up the stairs and knocked quickly on his door.

“William.” The vampire’s face paled subtly as he took in the sight of the man at his door. “Did you want something?” 

“There’s a woman named Erin that says she’s an old friend.”

“Friend… yes….” Gabe paused at the memories of the witch that was responsible for all of his suffering. “I shall go see what she wants of me.” William nodded and led him downstairs to where the woman was waiting.

“Gabriel! It’s been so long.”

“Not long enough.” He sighed and looked at the witch with disdain. All of her hope instantly washed away, but she purred regardless.

“I’d love to get reacquainted with you.” She slinked up to him and rested a hand on his arm. “I’m sure you’d like that.” 

He gripped her hand fiercely and kept his cold stare. “I think I’m acquainted enough. I have not forgotten.” William quirked and eyebrow and blushed lightly at the interaction he was witnessing. Before he could make his escape, Gabe caught his attention. “Please escort Erin out.”

“You ungrateful son of a bitch! Don’t you miss me?!” She lunged at him, but he threw her off easily.

“I could never miss you.” He pointed to the door. “And my mother was no bitch.” She stormed out with a huff leaving the man standing cautiously in his spot near Gabe.  “I do apologize. Never sleep with a witch.”

William took the word as a meaningless insult and nodded. He was certainly not expecting such drama from a woman that somehow knew the very old vampire. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

**

“This house is coming along splendidly. “ Gabe grinned as he walked through the house. It was nearly finished with only a few more decorations to be put in place. He stopped dead as he came upon none other than William bent over a heavy vase. Words froze in his throat as he took in the sight before him. He had mistaken the man for a woman once already, but it was hard to deny the sensation those hips stirred in him.  His eyes widened at the realization of his thoughts and he scurried blindly to the first place he could think of. “What do people of this age do when they see tantalizing birthing hips? Well, I suppose they are not birthing hips per say, but they are certainly distracting.”

The stranger on his hunting trail looked at him with full confusion. “I guess just buy her flowers and not mention anything about giving birth.” He looked at the vampire and shrugged. “Flowers and chocolates before you take her on a date.”

“Date. What would I do on such a thing? And it’s a man.” He paced around his soon-to-be meal and contemplated the advice.

“Hey, man, I don’t judge.” He held his hands up defensively. “A movie or carnival. Make sure to pay for him.”

“How do I ask to take him on a date?” He enjoyed the idea of watching a film with the unique man. 

“Play a song outside his bedroom window. Serenade him.” He smiled fondly. “I serenaded a woman once and she was very overjoyed.”

“Yes, yes. Thank you for being so helpful. I do apologize for my next action.” He smiled gently at his victim before sinking his fangs into his neck and drinking deeply.

**

“Need any help with that, Will?”

The tall man turned with a small smile on his face when a familiar brunette stepped up to him. He rested his hand lightly on William’s and glanced down at the chair he was about to lift. “I might like some help if it’s coming from you.” He blushed lightly and watched as the man licked his lips playfully.

“You know I love helping you.”

“Oh? Is that what you’re calling it?” 

Their playful banter in hushed voices distracted them from noticing the vampire coming up the stairs. He paused with widening eyes as he spotted the two men carrying on their intimate discussion. His blood turned warm and he rushed back down the stairs before his presence was discovered. Once on the ground floor, he growled to himself and slammed his freshly remodeled office door shut. He had not been expecting to find the man he was unexpectedly attracted to becoming acquainted with one of the temporary staff members. Although he knew the man was involved with someone else, it caught him off guard to know the identity of him.

A dark smile spread on his lips as an idea formed in his mind. He caught the attention of another member of his staff. “Fetch me the Collins boy.” Within moments the dark haired man was in the doorway of his office with a confused look on his face. “The remodel is nearly complete. We are no longer in need of your services here.”

The boy’s eyes widened at the news. “I’m fired?”

“You were aware that this was temporary employment. The job is done, so you may leave now. You will receive your final paycheck in the mail.”

“So… I just leave now?”

“Yes. Good day and thank you for your service.” Gabe smiled to himself more than at the boy. Elimination of the competition was much easier than he initially anticipated. The shocked boy looked at his grinning boss once more before dejectedly walking out the door.

**

Gabe was working silently in his office when a knock at the door interrupted him. His heightened senses revealed the man to be none other than William. With a sudden burst of nerves, he straightened his clothes and cleared his throat. “Come in.”

The human walked in carefully, but his expression was clearly that of anger. “I don’t want to be rude, but why did you fire Alex?”

“He was temporary staff. I no longer need him.” The vampire pulled at his collar, suddenly more uncomfortable  around the boy due to his actions. “I don’t know why you care about such a harlot anyway.”

“Harlot?” William’s face began to turn red. “Did you fire him because he’s gay?!”

“If I fired him because of that I would have fired you as well.” The vampire cast a hard glare at the man.

“How do you…?” He paused momentarily at the realization that the vampire knew about his sexual preferences. “I don’t even want to know how you found out. My private life is none of your business.”

“I’m not saying it is. I wasn’t the one who came into my office accusing me of unfairly firing a temporary staff member.”

William blushed and looked at his feet. “Sorry, I’ll just go now.”

“Wait.” The vampire held his breath in a panic after registering that he did not have the boldness to carry out his intentions. He took a look at the confused man before waving him off. “Nevermind.”

After William had closed the door behind him and trapped the faint remnants of his scent within the office, the vampire let his head hit the desk. “What were you thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

He stood abruptly and took his cane so he could brood in the peace of his secret treasure room. On his way up the stairs, he quickly passed by the boy still on his way back to work. He did not think twice about him as he quickly headed to the sitting room. Unbeknownst to him, the boy had followed him undetected with the aid of his muddled thoughts. With a few flicks of switches and careful placement of his cane, the fireplace moved back to reveal the dusty staircase. He flew down the steps and through the dilapidated hallways with the boy keeping a safe distance. William nearly gave away his position when a rat scurried by, but he maintained silence and continued on curiously. Upon arriving to the room filled with lavish jewels and precious metals, the vampire let out a sigh. He began inspecting the once beloved possessions until a gasp startled him and caused him to drop it.

A deafening shatter followed and William’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you, or follow you, and I definitely didn’t mean for you to break that. I’m sure it’s so expensive. Oh god, I don’t think working here for the next two decades can probably pay for that. I’m really sorry.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow at the boy’s rambling and simply bent over to pick up the pieces. He might have been right that he could never pay off a debt for such a trinket, but he didn’t mind. “It is not a problem.”

William bent down beside the vampire to help him pick up the shards and his long hair draped like a curtain over his face. Gabe gulped at the proximity of the warm blood and focused on not breathing in his scent. Once the pieces were all removed from the floor, they stood in silence for a moment. “Are you sure it’s not a problem? I feel so bad. I really shouldn’t have followed you, but you were walking so fast and my curiosity got the best of me.”

“I have so many other possessions, so I will not miss this one.” He smiled warmly at the man and stayed determined not to let his monstrous ways get the best of him.

“This is such a beautiful room. I didn’t even know it was here.” William looked around the room with wide, admiring eyes and his hands twitched with desire to touch the expensive items.

“I didn’t realize anyone would like it so much. You… can have one if you would like.” He bit his lip at the offer and hoped the man would not perceive it as a charity offering.

“Really? Why?” William stared curiously at the vampire to try and understand why he would give up such a treasure to a lowly staff member.

“I… I can see that you appreciate their beauty.” He nervously fiddled with his cane. “It would please me for you to have one.” What also clearly pleases him is his close proximity in the small room since he was becoming increasingly aware of his growing erection. In an attempt to hide his predicament, he pointed to several items. “Is there anything that catches your eye?”

“I couldn’t.” The tall man’s eyes were focused on a small jeweled box as his face flushed. He was not used to such generosity. Gabe followed his line of sight and picked up the box to hold it out to him.

“Please, take it. “

William’s hands finally reached out timidly for the box and brushed the cold vampire’s hands while doing so. “Thank you.” He smiled shyly and looked up at the nervous vampire’s face. “May I ask what you wanted to tell me in your office?”

Gabe’s eyes widened as he racked his brain for an acceptable answer. “I wanted to tell you…” He looked down at the box. “That your sexuality is not a problem to me.” He instantly cursed himself for broaching the topic again, but the words were long out.

It was at this moment that William noticed the subtle bulge in Gabe’s pants. “Oh… I… thanks.” He looked down at the box and took a nervous step back. “T-thank you again for this. I should probably get back to work…” With bright red cheeks he turned to the door and scurried back to the safety of the sitting room.

Gabe hit his head with the palm of his hand and took a deep inhale. “Dear god, I am an imbecile.” He adjusted himself in his pants before taking the walk back up to the now empty room and sat on the chaise lounge.  “What have I done?” Sure that the boy would now want nothing to do with him, he vowed to stay far away from the areas of remodel.

**

Nearly a week later, William found himself in his room staring at the box he had been given by the strange vampire. Unless he had been mistaken, the vampire had seemed to be attracted to him. The only complication was that it also appeared that Gabe was avoiding him. He almost always checked up on the remodel multiple times a day. Now he had not seen him once.

He walked over to the box and caressed its luxurious details. Several questions plagued the man’s mind. _What kind of gift was this? Did the vampire have feelings for him? Did he have feelings for the mysterious vampire? Was this vampire avoiding him?_ He let out a sigh and opened the box. He had been storing his earnings in there since he had no other items of value. He had been trying not to think of the vampire’s unsettlingly pale skin or his exotic features, but it was beginning to appear to be a losing battle. Without thinking any further, he closed the box and headed into the hallway. The vampire might have been avoiding him, but he still had a few good ideas of where he could be hiding. After striking out in his office and sitting room, William spotted a silent figure tense up in the library. He walked shyly up to him with a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “Hi Mr. Saporta.”

“You can call me Gabriel.” He stood up and nervously glanced around the room to avoid looking directly at the man. “Is there something you needed?”

“I just, uh, haven’t seen you in a few days. I’m not quite sure why I’m here, but I kind of do…” He found himself moving toward the now paralyzed vampire and pressing himself up against his rigid body. “I wanted to thank you properly for the box.” He purred as he suddenly found his usual confidence and waited to gauge Gabe’s reaction.

“You d-don’t need to thank me. I… just wanted you to have it.” Having never dealt with such an encounter with a man, he was growing more nervous by the second.

“And I want you to have this.” William smirked before brushing his lips against the pair of cold ones in front of him. He bucked his hips forward daringly with a wicked grin as he watched the vampire’s eyes nearly roll back into his head.

“I… I…” He struggled desperately to find words, but suddenly gave up. Instead, he chose to give in to the boy and kissed him back hungrily. He had not done such a thing since Erin had forced his first love to kill herself, but it felt as natural as ever. Certainly kissing was no different between the different gendered, but if they went much further we would be nearly clueless. He wrapped his arms around William’s shapely hips and heard the man keen as their groins made contact once again. He muttered to himself, “This is madness.” 

William chuckled against his lips while he began to lead him back onto a couch, glad he had shut the door behind himself, and crawled on top of Gabe. “You’re so cold.”

“I’m dead.” He blurted thoughtlessly and cast a flustered look at the man moving on top of him.

“Not all of you.” He smirked as he cupped his dick firmly. “This is certainly alive.”

The playful and confident demeanor of the usually shy man pulled a groan from his throat as he bucked forward to meet the hand. “I’ve never done this with…” He paused before he could finish the embarrassing end.

“A man? I figured. But don’t worry, it’s nearly the same on your end.” He lowered himself back down to grind against him and let out a small moan. “Well, I’m not sure how they did it back then, but I can show you.” He pulled their shirts off and he gasped at the cold hands running down his chest. Gabe quickly recoiled, unsure of the gasp, and stared wide-eyed at the man above him. William simply took the vampire’s hovering hand and guided to his pants until it made contact with his cock. “Mmm, that’s it.”

An intrigue sparked within Gabriel as he palmed the human and was fueled by the noises he extracted. With another curious motion, he unbuttoned his pants and freed the bobbing erection. With experience only from his own, he wrapped a cold hand around it and squeezed lightly. William bucked forward causing his hand to slid down until it reached the base. The man bit his lip and pulled his hips back to bring the hand to his tip. Gabe caught on and began to slide his hand back and forth. William let out a louder moan and he began to move faster.

“Fuck me, please.”

“I… uh…” He looked shyly at his hand and back at the boy.

William stood up much the vampire’s displeasure and slid his jeans and underwear off. He then unfastened Gabe’s and slid them off to join his. Once they were both naked, he climbed back on and took two of the vampire’s fingers into his mouth. “You, um, stick this….” He brought one to his ass and let it brush against the tight hole. “Here.” He blushed at his instructions, but waited for Gabe to comply. After a few nervous seconds he felt a slick finger entering him.

“Madness.”

William broke into a cheeky smile and rolled his eyes. “Never thought you’d have your finger in another man’s ass?" 

“Never.”

“I’m glad I can be your first.” He smirked and sunk further onto the finger to speed things up. “It’s the same concept.” Gabe nodded and began to move it in and out. He soon added a second figure and shuddered as William keened once more above him. “You can take them out now.” He eagerly aligned himself with Gabriel’s cock and looked at his face before sliding down onto it. The vampire’s eyes widened before his mouth dropped open soundlessly. “Not regretting it yet?” At a loss for words, he shook his head rapidly. William began to move slowly and groaned as he hit is prostate. “Fuck.”

From there the vampire began to gain confidence and he flipped the boy onto his back. He thrust into him with fervor and moaned as he looked down at the sweaty man. This was a mind-blowing experience, but one he certainly wished to remember. Soon, he could not contain himself and spilled into William. He pulled out, noticing white escaping from his hole and groaning at the sight. He quickly grabbed the boy’s cock and began to jerk him off until he came as well.

Gabe collapsed beside William and was grateful that he had no breath to catch as he let the event settle in his mind. “I was trying to deny my desire for you, but I suppose I can no longer do that.”

“Yea, your dick in my ass certainly is a dead giveaway.”

Gabe raised an eyebrow at the boy’s smirk, but could not keep a straight face. “I do quite prefer your ass to any woman.”  He blushed at his admittance, but held the boy’s gaze.

“I appreciate the compliment.” William smiled lazily and sighed at the cum drying on his stomach. “I should probably go take a shower now.”

Gabe sat up and watched as the human put his clothes on. He decided to put his on as well since he was not sure what to say next.

“You don’t need to avoid me anymore.” William looked back at the vampire with a wry smile and headed into the hallway.

“Such madness.” Gabe sighed and looked down at himself. Maybe he should draw himself a bath as well.

**

William woke up to the soft sound of a guitar. After determining that it was coming from his balcony, he sat up slowly and headed toward the French doors. Opening them revealed Gabriel plucking elegantly at the strings in his formalwear. “Are you trying to serenade me?”

“Is it working?” Gabe smiled nervously as he continued to play softly for the human.

“You do realize we’ve already fucked. You don’t need to serenade me.”

“Sexual intercourse does not relate feelings. I want to show you that I have feelings for you.”

William blushed at the vampire and looked at him through his eyelashes, “What a way with words; now I understand why you let the guitar do the talking..” He giggled to himself and took the guitar from Gabe to set it down. He pressed their lips together softly and smiled against them before pulling back. “Did they do the boyfriend thing back then or did you just go straight to marrying someone?”

“We did not have this ‘boyfriend thing’ in my time. I have heard of the term though.”

“Is this serenading saying you want to be my boyfriend? Because I’m too young to get married and it’s not even legal here.”

“I would be appreciate if you would be my boyfriend.” Gabe blushed bright red at the thought of formally courting the young man, especially if he could enjoy copulation regularly.

**

“BOYFRIEND?! How dare that scoundrel court someone other than me.” Erin fumed in her office upon hearing that Gabriel was involved with none other than a male employee. “Fortunately my little curse should be working its magic in no time.” She cackled madly to herself at the thought of the man walking off a cliff to his untimely death. Little did she realize, her curse was gender-specific.

**

Gabriel paced the length of his empty room as he tried to ignore the letter on his bedside table. Erin had inquired as to how his relationship with William was doing, but it was clear she was reminding him of her curse. It been three lovely weeks courting the human and he had yet to fall victim of the witch’s dark intentions. He paused momentarily before realizing why his beau had not yet led the same fate as his first love. He was not a she, so the curse did not apply. Had he loved another woman she would have met her demise, but he had fallen for a man. He had finally outsmarted the curse and unintentionally at that. Now all he had to do was hope she would not realize this herself.

“Gabe? Is there something wrong? You’ve been in your room all day.” He felt warm arms encircle his waist from behind and William’s chin rest on his shoulder.

“I have to tell you something, but I fear it may worry you.” The man turned to face the vampire with a concerned expression as he waited for the news. “I once had… sexual relations with a witch. I didn’t know what she was at the time, but when she found out I had fallen in love with another woman she cursed me. My parents were ‘mysteriously’ killed and my fiancé fell to her death soon after. I had jumped after her, but she had already cursed me to live eternally as a vampire. This curse involved every woman I would ever love, but I’m beginning to think you’re not going to fall to the same fate.” 

“So, let me get this straight. You fucked a witch and she killed your family and fiancé and she should be killing me, but I’m a dude so I’m safe.”

“If ‘dude’ means male, then yes.” He nuzzled his face into the man’s neck and inhaled his scent. “I’m not sure if she’ll try anything once she figures out you’re not going to kill yourself.”

William wrapped his arms around the vampire and smiled shyly. “Well, I’m not really interested in dying any time soon and I’m enjoying being your boyfriend, so it looks like there’s only one thing to do.”

“Tell the townsmen she’s a witch and have a witch burning?” Gabe pulled away to look at the human seriously.

“Um, no.” He raised an eyebrow at Gabe. “You can turn me into a vampire like you.”

Gabe recoiled from him within seconds and stared at him with wild, frightened eyes. “I don’t even know if I can, but I assure you that you do not want to be what I am.” He stressfully wrung his hands as he saw William’s hurt expression, but his eyes softened as he held William’s hand to his lips. “Querido, I kill people to live. You don’t want the burden of having to kill.”

“Do I have to kill them? Can’t I just have a little blood from a lot of people?” William bit his lips as he asked the question he’s been thinking of for a while.

“You don’t understand what it’s like to drink fresh blood. It’s too good to stop.”

“What… what if I drank bagged blood from the hospital or something?”

“How do you intend on getting your hands on such a thing? You can’t just tell them you drink blood and you’d like a steady supply of their life source.” He tried to not sound so harsh, but he was trying to show the man how unrealistic his idea was.

“So I’d kill. Maybe I could hunt animals. I could kill sick people or the homeless so no one would mind.”

“It’s not happening, William.” He gave him a hard look to signify the conversation was done and he turned away.

“Do you want me to die then?” The dejection in his voice made Gabe’s heart clench.

He turned around and kissed William’s cheek lightly. “No, I truly do not wish for your death. I would be lost without you.” William rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“She killed your parents and your first love. What makes you think she won’t do it to me when she finds out?”

“Hope that you’re special enough to survive.”

**

“Gabriel, what a surprise to find you here at my house. Have you finally come to your senses?” Erin smiled demonically at him and slid a hand up the vampire’s shirt.

“I want to make a deal with you.” He removed her hand firmly and kept his face indifferent.

“A deal? What makes you think I want a _deal_?” She eyed him once more before folding her arms across her chest. “Fine. What kind of deal?”

Gabe cleared his throat and straightened himself out before speaking. “I will make love to you once more and I feel love for you I will leave William. If I do not, you will leave him be.”

Her smile faded instantly and she glared at him. “I don’t know if I like that deal.”

“It’s your only chance.”

She tapped her chin as she thought about her decision. A wry smile snaked its way onto her lips and she nodded. “Deal.”

**

“You mean the world to me, querido.” Gabriel placed chaste kisses along William’s neck as his arm pulled him closer. The man smiled sleepily and exposed his neck for more access.

“You’re getting much better with your words.” He giggled and wiggled his hips. “But I think I might like it if you showed me how you feel instead.”

Gabe smirked at William and climbed onto him. “I will gladly do as you wish.”

** 

“Well, well. Master has his servant working in the yard again.”

William looked up to see Erin strolling onto the walkway with an alarming confidence. “What do you want?” 

“I just wanted to check on my man. I’m glad he’s agreed to put you back to work.”

The human’s expression contorted at her words. “I get paid to do this because I want to work still. And he’s not your man, he’s mine.”

“Really now? Is that what he’s telling you?” She chortled and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Honey, your nothing but his side dish. I’m the entre.” 

He wretched his shoulder from her grasp and glared at her. “Bullshit.”

“Do you need me to prove it to you? I have the proof right in here.” She tapped her purse with an evil grin and pulled out a small cd. “He likes to watch it later. I was going to give it to him as a little present, but I guess I can let you see it first. Just promise to give it back.” She flashed him a bright smile before handing it over. She was more than confident that his curiosity would prevent him from smashing it to pieces then and there. “Give it back soon, honey. I’d hate to have him know I let someone else see his little gift before he did.”

She strolled toward the main door confidently and left William with a sudden bought of nausea as he stared at the small cd. He quickly finished his work and scrambled to the media room. He didn’t hear Erin or Gabe, but that didn’t mean they were doing exactly what she claimed. The cd began to play and he had to sit down once he recognized the two rolling around like animals. He clutched his stomach and quickly shut it off before ejected the disc. With his mind reeling, he staggered to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He sat on the floor and stared at the wretched piece of plastic and angrily snapped it in two. Before he registered what he was doing, he felt the sharp shard slide against his wrist and watched as blood began to seep out at an alarming rate.

\--

“What are you doing here?” Gabe growled as he spotted Erin leaning in the doorway of his office with a devilish grin.

“Oh nothing. Just reveling in my success.”

“What did you do to him?!” Gabe’s eyes widened and he shot up from his seat.

“I might have showed him a little video of your ‘deal’ and I might have also cursed that cd for anyone who touches it.” She cackled gleefully before Gabe threw her up against the wall with his hands around her throat. “You conniving bitch.”

“I think the term is ‘witch’, honey.”

Before Gabe could retort, the scent of William’s blood hit his nose and he stepped back with a snarl. “You fucking stay right here.” In a flash, he was at the bathroom and ripping the door from its hinges to reveal the barely breathing human. He was no longer conscious and blood was covering himself and the floor he laid on. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He frantically bit into the man’s neck hoping there was enough blood to accomplish the only thing that would prevent his permanent death. He pulled the remaining blood from his veins and quickly bit into his own wrist and held it over William’s still form. The blood trickled into his open mouth and he watched in horror as the blood pooled up without any actually going down his throat. “Drink. Drink.” He panicked and closed the man’s mouth hoping it would initiate a swallow. Although he had never turned another human into a vampire, he knew the blood of a vampire should provide enough life for him to swallow. “Please.” His voice was hysterical now as the blood began to dribble out of the corners of his mouth. He looked at the limp body before him and reopened his wrist to try a second time. This time he dripped the blood directly onto the human’s own wound in hopes of it reaching his veins. Tears began to fall from his face and splatter on the William’s pale skin as nothing continued to happen.

Gabe let out a distraught cry and cradled the dead human in his arms. Erin had succeeded once again and cursed him to suffer this loss for eternity. Suddenly, the body he held shuddered and the bob of William’s Adam’s apple caused the vampire to shed more tears. “William?” He tore at his already healed wrist once more and held it out to his empty mouth for blood to refill it. Once again, the human swallowed the red liquid and soon he had enough strength to hold onto the wrist at his mouth. “Querido, you’ve had enough.” He smiled weakly and pulled his arm from him. “You’re going to be okay.” He cradled the body closer to him and tried to wipe the blood from his face. “I’m so sorry. I should have listened.”

William’s eyes opened slowly and then widened in horror and confusion. There was blood everywhere and Gabe was holding him., but the last thing he remembered was watching the video and being overcome with emotion. He tried to struggle from the vampire’s embrace, but he was not strong enough to do so yet. “Why are you here? Why did you lie to me? I don’t want you anymore.”

Gabe’s smile disappeared as his new vampire flailed in his arms. “William, it isn’t what you think. I made a deal with her to leave you alone and she turned it against me to hurt you. I’m sorry. I should have believed you.” Tears slid freely down his face, but he let him be free of his grip.

William stood unsteadily and saw that the wound on his wrist was slowly healing itself. “What’s… did you turn me?”  He took in his appearance and realized his senses were beginning to heighten.  “Why?”

“I had to. You… she cursed the cd so you’d take your life. I couldn’t let you die.” He hugged his legs now that he was void of the tall vampire’s body. “I’m sorry.”

“So, I’m a vampire now?” He bit his lip as he looked down at his boyfriend. He sat back down beside him and hesitantly reached out to touch him. “You don’t love her?”

“I love _you_ , William.” He looked weakly into his brown eyes. “I told her I could never love her and she killed you.”

“She didn’t kill me. You saved me.”

Gabe let out a hysterical chuckle. “She killed you alright. I don’t even know how I managed to make you a vampire. I was pretty sure you weren’t coming back to me ever.”

“I love you, too, by the way.” William smiled sadly at the vampire and placed a soft kiss to his lips. “You don’t feel cold anymore. I guess that’s because I’m just as cold.”

“How fucking adorable.” Erin spat as she saw the two huddled together on the bloody floor. “Now I’ll just have to kill you both.”

“Hell fucking no.” William stood, now fully healed and adjusting to his new strength. “You’re going to die, bitch.” He held his hand out for Gabe to take and pulled him to his feet beside him. They squeezed their hands before letting go and attacking her. Gabe struggled to grab her as she screamed at a pitch that physically hurt while William grabbed the bloody shard of cd and managed to bury it deep into her heart. Instantly, she turned to porcelain and crumbled to the floor with an unsettling shatter. 

“It’s funny how things tend to make that sounds when I’m around you.” Gabe smirked and pulled William flush against him for a tender victory kiss. “I never could have killed her alone, but it was surprisingly easy with your help.” 

“Haven’t you heard that two is better than one? Imagine if the rest of the family wasn’t on vacation all week. We are going to have to do some explaining.” William kissed the vampire again before pulling back. “I’m thirsty.” 

“Are you ready to kill a human?” Gabe held his arm out for the man to take. “Or… we could try an animal.”

William’s face lit up at the suggestion. “I would much rather kill a deer than a person.” 

“Anything for you, querido.”  He began to lead him outside, but he paused. “Do you by any chance like carnivals?” 

**

The End


End file.
